1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gravitational electric power generating device, and especially to an electric power generating device making use of animals or moving objects, gravitational force, and lever principle to generate electricity, which has lower cost, higher generating capacity and optimal environmental protection benefits.
2. The Prior Arts
The conventional electricity generation methods mostly are, for example, hydraulic power generation, thermal power generation, wind power generation, solar energy electricity generation, or nuclear power electricity generation. As is well-known, the cost of building a hydroelectric power plant is very high, and the environmental conditions/factors can affect the generating capacity of the entire plant. The thermal electric power plant produces exhaust fumes in combustion and results in environmental pollution, which is an extremely severe problem. In addition, the thermal electric power plant also has high construction costs. For the wind power generation option, the cost is lower but the environmental factors can affect it and the generating capacity is limited. The cost for the solar energy electricity generation is lower and the corresponding method of electricity generation is keen on environmental protection, but the generating capacity is insufficient and the rate of electricity generation is easily affected by environmental factors. For the nuclear power electric plant, although the generating capacity is very large, its construction cost is relatively high and the corresponding method of generating electricity and having waste materials with radiation pollution problems. Basically, the conventional electricity generation methods have problems of higher cost, higher pollution, having limited generating capacity, or prone to be affected by environmental factors. Therefore, the following are offered as an improvement technique for overcoming the aforementioned issues.